Conventionally, as a stereoscopic image display device and a stereoscopic image display method, an stereoscopic image display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, and an optical image display device and an optical image display method disclosed in Patent Literature 2 are known. In a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of cubic mirrors are arranged in a grid, a light reflected off one plane of each of the cubic mirrors is further reflected off an orthogonal plane of the cubic mirrors, thereby forming a stereoscopic image as a real image on a plane on the side opposite to the display device.
As shown in FIG. 5, an optical image display device 60 disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes first and second optical control parts 65 and 66 having a plurality of strip-shaped reflective planes 63 and 64, front and back sides of which are perpendicular to each other. The first and second optical control parts 65 and 66 are arranged in a way that each of the reflective planes 63 and 64 are perpendicular to each other. Thereby, a stereoscopic image 67 placed on one side of the front and back sides is formed on the other side as a real image 68.